Empire of Mordor
'The Empire of Mordor '''is a truly massive Empire that lies within the Mordor Mountain range and is the personal realm of the Dark Lord Sauron. It resides directly east of Gondor, and stretches as Northward as Westros, and as far east as the lands of Harad, and southward to the coasts due to its control of Umbar. The Realm is surrounded by mountains on three sides and the only entrance is through the Black Gate in the north and the dark city of Minus Morgal in the west. The capital of Barad-dur is located in central Mordor and is said to be the tallest tower in Europe, and one of the most massive fortresses within the continent. The Empire of Mordor is a center of evil in Europe, and is a source of much of the conflict for the Kingdoms and realms surrounding it. Its tendrils move eastward into Croatia, while also going as far south as Italy. The absolute leader of Mordor, is the evil Sauron. He rules with an absolute fist, and any order he puts forth is brutally followed to the letter. Sauron is not questioned, and even if his orders are suicidal they are followed by his commanders to the letter lest they find themselves in the endless dungeons of Mordor. Mordor is dominated religiously by the One Eye of Sauron which is controlled from Mordor by the Great Mordor Temple of the Eye of which controls the religious followers of the Empire, and also works tirelessly to damage other religions that attempt to rise within the Empire. While the One Eye of Sauron is the only religion that is legally allowed in the Empire of Mordor the client states of Mordor have varying degrees of adherence to this legality with Christianity, Dragonoph, and many other religions holding sway in the client states. Mordor is defended on three sides by two unassailable mountain ranges: the Ash Mountains in the North and the Shadowy Mountains in the West and South. Through these mountains, there appeared to only have been two passes: Cirith Ungol in the west and Cirith Gorgor in the North West. Besides the small circular plain called Udun inside Cirith Gorgor, Mordors two major regions where the plateau of Gorgoroth and the slave fields of Nurn. Gorgoroth was a vast dreary plateau of slag heaps and Orc pits always under the pal of smoke from the volcanic mountain of Ordoriun (or Mount Doom) near its centre. Here too: on the North East side of the plateau was a spur of the Ash Mountains, was Sauron's stronghold, the dark tower of Barad-Dur. Nurn, however, was a vast farmland populated by slave and slave drivers who suypplied the massive foods and basic materials for Saurons armies. Nurn was drained by four rivers, and each flowed into the inland sea of Nurnen. Mordor was founded following the arrival of Sauron into its dark mountain range, and following this the once quiet and tranquil mountains burned with the fire of his malice. Orcs would be brought it and become a staple of the region due to their extreme numbers within Mordor where they would assist Sauron in construction the Empire of Mordor and its cities. Mordor would through espionage and menipulation destroy the Empire of Numeron from within, and they believed that without Numeron the rest of Europe would fall easily, but instead the humans dug in, and Mordor was forced to fight a fortified Gondor that held the only means out of Mordor other then in the north and east. Mordor would once again menipulate to their advantage when they turned Umbar, Dol Amroth, and Isengard into leaving the Kingdom of Gondor and instigating the massive Gondor Civil War. During this war they would lose huge numbers but also they would annihilate much of the population of Gondor. Following the Gondor Civil War the forces of mordor would prepare for many years to assault Gondor once again, but when they got to the point that they were ready they were attacked by the Arakhora of the Empire of Kandor. Mordor would become havily bogged down in a grueling and devestating conflict against the Arakhora that spilled into Harad and forced the forces of Mordor to ignore Gondor with most of their forces and deal with Kandor. Mordor would be heavily assaulted by a suprise attack by the forces of the kingdom of lucerne, High Forest, and Gondor which expelled the forces of Mordor from Gondor and closed the gap of mordor to them. During Westros the forces of Mordor are silently going to have to worry about Harad as the King's of Harad have become revealed as being no longer corupted by Sauron and have been working behind the scenes to get themselves independance and to damage Mordor for what they have done to them. In the first POV chapter in Harad we see the destruction of a truly massive Mordor army that is destroyed by rebels within the province of Harad. Geography Main Article : Mordor (Region) Mordor is protected from four sides by mountain ranges, arranged roughly rectangularly: Ered Lithui in the north, Ephel Dúath in the west, and an unnamed (or possibly still called Ephel Dúath) range in the south, and Medre Duel in the east. A narrow pass led through Ephel Dúath and the fortress of Minas Morgul (earlier Minas Ithil) was guarding that; an even more difficult pass was guarded by the giant spider Shelob and the fortress of Cirith Ungol. In the northwest corner of Mordor the deep valley of Udûn was the only entrance for large armies, and that is where Sauron built the Black Gate of Mordor. In front of the Morannon lay the Dagorlad or the Battle Plain. Sauron's main fortress Barad-dûr was at the foothills of Ered Lithui. To southwest of Barad-dûr lay the arid plateau of Gorgoroth and Mount Doom; to the east lay the plain of Lithlad. The land in the western parts of Mordor were largely infertile, producing only sparse brambles. The southern part of Mordor, Nurn, was slighly more fertile, and moist enough to carry the inland sea of Núrnen. Nurn was made somewhat fertile because the ash blown from Mount Doom left its soil nutrient rich, thus allowing dry-land farming. Unfortunately, the inland sea of Núrn was salty, not freshwater. 'History Early History Mordor was orginally a desolate mountain range. In its earliest days it was passed over by the Dwarves as a home because the heat was exhaustive, and the constant shaking of Mount Doom overwhelmed them For centuries it existed in nothing more then an empty wasteland, with large packs of spiders inhabiting the mountains. This changed when Sauron came upon it. War on Gondor Gondor Civil War Conflict with Kandor Main Article : Jungle War Following the Gondor Civil War the forces of mordor would prepare for many years to assault Gondor once again, but when they got to the point that they were ready they were attacked by the Arakhora of the Empire of Kandor. Mordor would become havily bogged down in a grueling and devestating conflict against the Arakhora that spilled into Harad and forced the forces of Mordor to ignore Gondor with most of their forces and deal with Kandor. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Mordor would be heavily assaulted by a suprise attack by the forces of the kingdom of lucerne, High Forest, and Gondor which expelled the forces of Mordor from Gondor and closed the gap of mordor to them. Modern Day At present the dark empire of Mordor is engaged in a two front war with Gondor on one side and Kandor on the other. While the war against Gondor is going very well, the numberless hordes of the Kandor are a difficult opponent, and Kandor has the upper hand. Goverment Since Mordor is split into two and perhaps three parts the commanders are taken from each of these areas. The first is Mordor itself, and the overall commanders here are the Nazgul, with the frontline commanders being members of the Mordor Orcs. The second element is the Harad region, and the commanders here are taken from the Harad people themselves, although they are watched like hawks by the Nazgul who exist in Dol Guldur. The third is the eastern provinces where the Kingdom of Taraban, and others exist and these rule themselves nominally independantly but the truth is that they are constantly garrisoned by heavy amounts of Mordor Orcs to maintain control. Dark Lord The absolute leader of the Empire of Mordor, is the evil Lord Sauron of whom rules with an absolute fist, and any order he puts forth is brutally followed to the letter. Sauron is not questioned, and even if his orders are suicidal they are followed by his commanders to the letter lest they find themselves in the endless dungeons of Mordor, or hunted by one of the multitude of loyal commanders of Sauron that follow his words to the letter. Main Article : Sauron ' Sauron' or "The Great Evil" is the Dark Lord of Mordor, and one of the principle Lords of the Dark Chaos Lord Malekor. He is responsible for much of the darkness that now spreads throughout the world through the different evil acts he has caused throughout his life. He caused the Downfall of Numeron which ended the largest and most influencial Human Kingdom in history, and through his guidence the Orcs are spreading at an alarming rate. He also is in a control position with two Human Kingdoms (Umbar, The Easterlings Kingdom of Rhun) who have fallen to darkness. Sauron was created by the Dark Chaos God Malekor after he realized that in order for this plans on Earth to come to pass he would need someone with great strategic depth to his mind. The only son of the Evil God Malekor he was once a noble man, but Malekor would intervene and cause him to have terribly violent dreams which led to him seeing Malekor's other child in his sister Flemeth of whome told him of his birth. He slowly lost his mind as the knowledge of what he was began to become aware to him and this would lead to him leading a dark Mercenary army across the Empire of Numeron during their time on Atlantis. This evil was opened when Malekor once again entered his life and used his superior skills to intervene against Sauron and turned him completely to his way of thinking. Sauron would build the Empire of Mordor while at the same time converting many of the Numenorians into his alliance and causing the Downfall of Numeron. Following the Downfall of Numeron he would do many things of which his destruction of much of the Kingdom of Gondor would be the most well known but he was also responsible for the birth of his first and only son in Nagash of whome he gave commands to destroy the Man God Jesus of which would change the course of human history. Sauron is not truly the ruler of his plans, and he is constantly given tasks by his true master in Malekor. Sauron is one of very few living men who knows what the final plan of Malekor is, and even he is probably been told lies, in order to follow the plan. The Triarch Due to his fear of destruction he sends much of his commands, and trusts their implementation throughout the Empire of Mordor to his commanders called the Triarch. The first element of the Triarch is the Nine Riders of Mordor or the Nazgul of whom are his top tier of commanders in the form of ancient kings, and leaders of men that were corupted by his rings of power into serving him without question. The second element of the Triarch is the Black Hand of Mordor of whom are the command tier of diplomats, and governors for the different kingdoms, and client states within the Empire of Mordor. The Third element of the Triarch is the The Nine Riders of Mordor Main Article : Nazgul The Nazgul or "The Nine Riders of Mordor" are the dark servents of Sauron, and in this position are some of the most important members of the Empire of Mordor. The Nazgul were once great men of Europe, and Atlantis but slowly through the coruption of Sauron they came to become his top level of commanders. The Nazgul are given command over the different provinces of Mordor, and they are also field commanders where there sight alone instills fear and hopelessness in their enemies and many of the same emotions in their own forces. The Nazgûl were great Kings of Men who were seduced by the manipulation of the Dark Lord Sauron through promices of power, wealth in some cases while in others they were tricked. Once the member had been completely seduced by the words of Sauron he gives them a ring of power. After many years the effect of the rings left the kings spectral, invisible to all but Sauron and whomever wore the One. They traveled abroad in black cloaks and hauberks of silver mail which gave them form, and this makes them without a doubt some of the most dangerous monsters in all of Europe. Client Kingdoms Mordor Kingdoms Other Kingdoms Other Noteable Commanders Geography Mordor Mordor was defended on three sides by two unassailable mountain ranges: the Ash Mountains in the North and the Shadowy Mountains in the West and South. Through these mountains, there appeared to only have been two passes: Cirith Ungol in the west and Cirith Gorgor in the North West. Besides the small circular plain called Udun inside Cirith Gorgor, Mordors two major regions where the plateau of Gorgoroth and the slave fields of Nurn. Gorgoroth was a vast dreary plateau of slag heaps and Orc pits always under the pal of smoke from the volcanic mountain of Ordoriun (or Mount Doom) near its centre. Here too: on the North East side of the plateau was a spur of the Ash Mountains, was Sauron's stronghold, the dark tower of Barad-Dur. Nurn, however, was a vast farmland populated by slave and slave drivers who suypplied the massive foods and basic materials for Saurons armies. Nurn was drained by four rivers, and each flowed into the inland sea of Nurnen. Easterling Main Article : Harad Harad is a region within the Empire of Mordor, that contains the Easterlings, and is a very important part of the Empire of Mordor. The region of Harad is the only homebase of the Easterlings or the Sueves and this makes it extremely unique in this regard. Kingdom of Taraban Main Article : Kingdom of Taraban Demographics Ethnicity Religion Mordor is dominated religiously by the One Eye of Sauron which is controlled from Mordor by the Great Mordor Temple of the Eye of which controls the religious followers of the Empire, and also works tirelessly to damage other religions that attempt to rise within the Empire. While the One Eye of Sauron is the only religion that is legally allowed in the Empire of Mordor the client states of Mordor have varying degrees of adherence to this legality with Christianity, Dragonoph, and many other religions holding sway in the client states. Population Centers of Population Military Fortifications Category:Kingdoms of Europe